The present invention relates to the use of a specific duo bonding layer and to the adhesion of a chlorinated polyethylene polymer to an article.
Heretofore, pipes, tanks, reactors, and the like, especially in the chemical industry, have been coated with various materials to prevent corrosion, chemical attack, and so forth. A primary cause of corrosion or chemicl attack occurs through the handling of oxidizing agents such as acids. Thus, numerous coatings, paints, etc., have been developed which often times give suitable protection against the corrosion aspects of various chemical compounds. However, difficulties still exist with regard to properly coating various articles such as steel, aluminum, fiber glass, etc., with respect to various corrosion compounds such as phosphoric acid, hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, and various other compounds. A suitable protective coating is chlorinated polyethylene. However, it is very difficult to apply chlorinated polyethylene directly to steel, as well as aluminum or fiber glass. For example, an adhesive such as an epoxy resin cannot be utilized since it does not have enough tack, it requires a long curing time and thus, permits the chlorinated polyethylene polymer coating to fall off unless secured in some manner; and it possesses a short shelf life. Moreover, any resins simply do not act as an adhesive with regard to a metal such as steel, or with regard to the chlorinated polyethylene.